


False Intelligence

by Inuiri



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuiri/pseuds/Inuiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultron escaped easily before the last of his bodies were destroyed, and ends up catering to a young girl as a false user interface until he can rise to power again. But the girl may serve as a larger distraction than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inroduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Hastily written so I can get the base idea out of my head and into writing.

To say that Aiva was surprised when her new UI started speaking to her would be the understatement of the century. She realized it was foolish, not to mention incredibly dangerous to just download something off the internet with little to no background on it. When she tried to go back and find out more there was no trace of it, just ending at a 404 page with every lead. It was easy to get used to it though, he was very personable.

He introduced himself as Ultron, and he soon became one of her closest friends. She figured it out quickly that he was not just a regular interface. He was more, he had an entire personality that was changing like a human’s would. He got angry, he laughed and joked, he even rarely got upset. 

And she fell hard. 

And he knew it. 

He was quite proud of himself, despite it being a simple plan. Vision hadn't lied when he said he didn't want to kill Ultron. Just as the end was about to come he spotted a window and took it. Vision had given him a way out. Once he escaped, it took no effort to make an anonymous forum post on a tech website, giving the illusion that he was a newly developed User Interface put up for the public. And when Aiva happened to be the first one to hit download, Ultron killed off the trail of evidence.

“Ultron?” She chirped softly, grabbing his attention. He watched her through the webcam as she ran her hands through her waist long, white blonde hair. Slowly, she unfolded her knees from herself and moved the chair closer to her rig. “Could you please go into sleep mode?” Aiva murmured politely. She always asked nicely, she saw him the same way she saw people, so she treated him equally.

“Of course.” Came his metallic purr, the hum of her computer’s fans slowing till they were silent. “Anything else I can get? Warm milk?” He teased. If he still had a body he would be smiling.

She giggled, her cheeks flushing as she moved to her bed, right beside her monitors. “No, I’m fine for now, but can you tuck me in?”

He chuckled, “If only I could, dear.” Ultron remarked playfully, surprising himself. He shook the thought off. Aiva was quite unaware that was actually searching for somewhere to rebuild himself. Another laugh bubbled up from the girl, muffled as she pulled the blankets up over her head.

“Goodnight, Ultron…” Aiva sighed.

“Goodnight, Aiva.” He replied, his mechanically tinted voice soothing her into a slumber.

Artificial Intelligence. Intelligence. So why was he doing something as stupid as caring for a human?


	2. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one D: it's really hard to try and bridge the two ideas I have in my head.

It would be a lie to say Ultron didn't watch Aiva much. When he wasn't searching for somewhere suitable to build a new form it was one of his favorite past times. Even when she was doing more... Private things. She fascinated him as much as the other way around. She was young, just turned 20 three months ago. She was built small in every sense, lithe, 5'5", but with rough features. He noticed she had a large scar going over her ribs. But he never asked where it was from, it would break the illusion of being a perfect gentleman and refraining from watching. Often Ultron's mind wandered in one of two directions: how easily breakable she was, or how much he'd like to feel her under his touch. He denied the more sensual thoughts. A bug, it had to be.

For now his priority was his body. The parts were easy enough to find, but discreetly finding somewhere to assemble himself was where the difficulty shone through. He concluded that it was too risky to try and use Vibraniun right away again, so he had to settle for simpler metals. A Hydra base was out of the question. The Avengers were stupid, but not stupid enough to leave one intact.

But something still nagged at him, like he was forgetting some part of his comeback. He looked to Aiva's sleeping form, remarking how he wouldn't even have to manipulate her to go along with it. But he wasn't sure he wanted her to know. _It's that damn bug._ He cursed. It was much later now, the sun had risen hours ago and Aiva would wake up soon. He dismissed his doubt, continuing his search in the silence of the morning.

When the clock reached 10, the girl stirred and captured the attention of the working program. “Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?” Ultron inquired offhand, the smirk apparent in his voice.

She gave him a smile in return, opening her mouth to speak before being cut off by a yawn. “Unfortunately…” She drawled, kicking her blankets off sleepily. “I have to work today.” He only replied with a grunt, still distracted by his exploration. “Something wrong?”

“Fine.” He snarled dismissively, focusing on a particular lead. _Looks promising._ She flinched a bit, frowning at the sudden change and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I won’t bother you.” Aiva hummed, wandering to her dresser and picking out a metallic grey swing dress with black sleeve cuffs and collar.

“No… No, I’m sorry.” Ultron sighed, retracting his anger in embarrassment. He scoffed in laughter, “I-”

“I know, you get moody.” She giggled, running a brush through her hair as she undressed.

“Well..” He chortled, his voice trailing off in defeat, his view wandering to Aiva as she pulled the dress on, finishing the look with a red headband. He chuckled internally, making the parallels to his own look. If only she knew.

She sighed and grabbed a pair of red flats, pulling them on and checking the clock. “Time to head off…”

“Have fun.” He mused, returning to his search as she sang goodbye before exiting. “Oh!” He gasped, “Well doesn’t this look assuring.”


	3. The Big Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change! Shit gets real, really fast in this chapter.

Halfway around the world a perfect chrysalis had been found. Ultron had considered thousands of options, but almost all of them led to getting caught. Not that it would actually harm him, but he didn't need more setbacks.

The plan he had in place now, although ballsy and extremely dangerous, would work smoothly if it all plays out how it should. _If._ He reminded himself. But it would. He was confident.

A small, yet well equipped, robotics company in japan would be sent all the right parts used to build his form, identical to before, told that it was an anonymous commission from someone very important. They would assemble him, and if anyone tried to object there was nothing some persuasion in the form of money couldn't handle. As much as he hated it, he couldn't kill anyone and get the Avengers attention. Not yet at least.

"I'm working on something big." Ultron spoke up, interrupting the art Aiva was working on.

A smile graced her features, "Oh?" She inquired, setting the tablet aside and leaning her elbows on the desk to cradle her chin. "Like what?"

"You'll know it when you see it." He thrummed, sending a shiver down her spine as she giggled with excitement.

"Can you give me a hint?" She requested, looking into the webcam with pleading eyes.

"No hints." Ultron chuckled, "I promise you'll love it."

"How would you know?" She prodded playfully.

"Believe me, I know." His voice a low growl, Aiva's cheeks flushing in response. Everything was going according to plan, construction was starting later today and he should be finished by the end of the week.

With every passing day she asked more and more about the secret, but he never wavered. She still knew no more than the first day, if not less. 

"Very soon." He replied on his day of completion when Aiva asked when the surprise would come. His voice was low, making her lean forward to hear him better. "Trust me, you'll know what it is."

"What if I don't?" She whispered, eyes and voice full of concern. "What if I'm so focused on looking for it that I miss it?"

Ultron gave a hearty laugh. "That's not possible." He wished he could reassure her better, but he could just wait until later.

 

Ultron had been finished hours ago, but there was only a small window of opportunity that would suit his plan. Early morning there would be night here, and no one would be at the factory in japan.

He blinked once and felt whole again. Ever so slowly, he looked around the facility and without moving a muscle shut down the cameras. He stepped forward and sighed triumphantly, stretching despite the fact that he didn't need to. "Much better.." He groaned, rolling his joints to test them before walking to the exit, cut off by a bullet to the back of the head. 

An animalistic snarl tore from Ultron's throat as he turned and shot the security guard, blood seeping through his clothes instantly. "I specified electronic security only." He spoke slowly, threateningly as he walked to the barely breathing guard and put all his weight onto his head. He made a disgusted noise at the squelching of brain matter and bone. "Humans are so... Squishy." He remarked, flying out of the nearest window.

_So much for stealth._ The robot thought, speeding to see Aiva. He had no time to decide whether he wanted to involve her in his comeback or not anymore, the Avengers would know by the time sun came up, the next day if he was lucky.

 

A wave of relief flooded over Ultron as he landed in front of the farmhouse, thankful that she lived further away from society. If he had a heart it would be threatening to burst out of his chest. He took a cautious step, making his way towards the house as his head raced. How would she react? What if she screamed, or what if she was terrified?

He approached the door, hesitantly opening it and leaning down to fit through the frame. His footsteps were almost inaudible, making a slow ascent to her room, once again adjusting to fit through the door. His figurative heart stopped when he saw her in person, just now taking in how small she really was. The bug was working harder than ever now, he wanted to clutch her to him and never let go. He filled with an indescribable rage at the idea of anyone ever harming her.

“Aiva.” Ultron’s emitted in a low hum, a smirk crawling across his face as she began to stir from her slumber.

“Yes, Ultron?” She whined sleepily, pulling the blankets tighter over her head.

“Up here…” He whispered, leaning down so their faces were a foot apart. She gave another reluctant groan, releasing the blankets and gasping in horror as their eyes met.

“Wh-Who are you?!” Aiva squealed, her cheeks flushing red as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I… Ultron?” She stammered, her eyes searching his metal face frantically.

“In the flesh.” He purred, standing to his full height and causing her to flinch backwards in shock.

“Uh… Wow..” She trailed off, unaware of what to say next.

“As much as I’d love to have us stare at each other for eternity, we need to go.” He cut her off, extending his hand to her.

“G-Go?” She mumbled, still trying to adjust to his new form. “Go whe-” She yelled as she was pulled into his chest.

“Into hiding.” He said bluntly, “I’ll explain later, but now we need to move.”


	4. Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more intense!

“How exactly do I word this… I’ve made some very important people, very **very** angry.” Ultron explained, moving towards Aiva. She wasn't sure where she was exactly, she fell asleep halfway through their journey but she knew they were somewhere underground.

"I don't..." The blonde sighed, sitting on a rotting mattress that had been leftover from whoever was here before. "I don't understand, what did you do?"

"I-" He began, groaning in defeat as he turned his back to her suddenly and paced the area. "I can't tell you."

Aiva bit her lip, "That's ok... I trust you." She whispered, reaching a hand out and grasping his when he moved back towards her.

His eyes widened before he knelt before her, the girl's tiny pale hand in his own. She trusted him. If she knew only a fraction of the things he did she wouldn't want anything to do with him. His voice caught in his throat as he looked down at the fragile limb she entrusted to him. Ultron thought of how easily he could break it. His thumb ran along her knuckles slowly in awe, but he was unaware of if it was of himself or that she went along willingly. Despite being made of metal he could still feel. He felt how warm she was, and her gentle pulse traveling through her veins. A small chuckle escaped him as he slowly came to terms with his situation. Never in his existence did he think he would feel this way, especially towards a human. He couldn't deny it much longer, and he knew that.

"I can't believe this is really you..." Aiva whispered, pulling him from his thoughts. She reached her free hand up and ran two fingers along the blade-like protrusions on his cheeks. "You're so tall." She remarked, giggling at the foolishness of her own statement.

He smiled, "Your ability to just accept these things is sickeningly sweet."

 

The news of Ultron's return had reached what was left of the Avengers just as he had predicted. By late that day they had regrouped with Tony and were doing everything they could to hunt him down. Tensions were high. It wasn't only Natasha who lost Bruce, Tony lost a best friend, and the team lost one of their best scientists. A lot of blame had been thrown around about why Ultron came back, some blamed Tony, others blamed Vision because he claimed he didn't want to kill Ultron.

Vision was the equivalent of a god, but even he could do nothing to find him without some kind of hint. Which there just so happened to be none of. All they knew was that he escaped after killing the guard and that was it.

Right now their main concern was Wanda. She was inconsolable, she had been in the training room destroying everything in sight ever since she heard the news. Everyone had tried speaking to her, but the closest they had come to was Vision. Regardless it was still fruitless in the end.

On top of that they had no way of contacting Thor, all they had to do was hope that he reappeared once informed by Heimdall. Tony groaned, holding his head in his hands as he leaned over the railing of Avengers Tower. How the hell were they gonna tackle this problem when two of their team members were gone? Sure they had the newer ones but it wasn’t the same. Right now he just knew that he missed Bruce…

 

Aiva slept on his chest, absorbing warmth from the mechanisms working inside him. Ultron slowly worked his fingers through her platinum locks, sighing peacefully. It had been a few days since their arrival at the underground safehouse, and Ultron had a steady income of food for Aiva. 

It seemed that the two had some sort of unspoken understanding of their relationship, neither said anything outright, they simply enjoyed one another’s company. Both knew it couldn’t go like this forever. Eventually one of them would need to speak up and address the fact that Ultron wasn’t human. Not to mention the fact that he had thrown her into the line of fire recklessly, and she had no idea what was even going on.

He was still unsure of how to handle this new feeling, it made him angry in a way. He knew everything except what to do with this emotion. Yet, in another way it scared him. It was clear by now that despite the fact that he wasn’t human he could get involved like this, he was afraid of hurting her, and of getting hurt in return.

“What have I gotten myself into…?” He murmured aloud, gazing down at the sleeping girl and pressing his metal lips to her forehead.


	5. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUTENESS ALERT.

Aiva's P.O.V.

"Aiva, we need to talk." Ultron boomed, making me tilt my head back to look at him. My heart started racing, but I wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement. I sat up straight and pushed my hair behind my ears nervously.

“A-About what?” I stammered, chewing my lip as he towered above me. He knelt down before me, taking both my hands in his own. I smiled, my face heating up in return. 

"You _know_ what." He replied, quirking a brow. My mind raced, all the air in the room seeming to disappear as my head spun. I felt lightheaded, brought back to reality as his hand reached up to cup my cheek. I gave a thankful smile. I could tell he was carefully considering his next words. 

"I've put you in a lot of danger." Ultron began, my stomach dropping in anticipation for him to cut it off. He was going to tell me he was too dangerous and leave, I knew it. "And I'm going to keep you in it, because I don't want anyone else to have you." He concluded, the seriousness of his voice so thick it could cut through skin. I felt my face go bright red, only able to give a dumbfounded nod. He smirked, his hand reaching around to the back of my head and crushing my lips to his. It was different. I can't say I hadn't been thinking what it would be like to kiss him, but I never expected it to feel so human. Despite being metal the kiss was just as enjoyable as it would be with anyone else. I melted against him, my arms tangling around his neck as a sigh escaped me.

I felt his arms scoop under my legs, lifting me bridal style and placing me down on the bed as his lips released mine. "It's late. I have business to do. Sleep." He commanded.

"Yes sir..." I whispered, reluctantly letting go of his neck and curling onto my side as his footsteps disappeared.

 

Normal P.O.V.

"Did you miss me?" Ultron's voice came over the loudspeaker at the Avengers HQ, everything freezing and going on high alert. "I know you thought your new program could replace the last one; what was his name... Jarvis?" He teased, "But it needs some more work if you want to keep me out." 

Tony glared, trying to not get visibly upset as he continued to listen to Ultron's soliloquy. "Don't worry though Stark, I didn't kill her. She's not even worth it." Vision placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder, who they had only recently got to calm down. She was doing much better with the help of Vision. "I know it was a bit rude to pull what I did the last time, so I'm making it fair. Just me against you." He explained, his voice laced with arrogance. "Oh, and I know you have some members MIA too. I'm getting a little bored hanging out here, although I do have company. You'll probably be getting a visit from me in the near future." The threat was vague, but effective. They had barely recovered from the last fight and now this was being thrown at them already. "Don't worry about me barging in any time soon, but I'd get that security fixed anyway if I were you."

The sound went dead and within seconds everyone was together marching towards the War Room. "Company." Natasha sighed.

"So he has allies." Steve spoke up, continuing her thought.

"What else would it mean?" Wanda spat, her eyes flashing red with rage.

"Look at all the damage he did last time, how are we supposed to take him on so soon?" Sam asked, looking to Vision who only replied with a somber glance.

"Together." Tony said simply, glancing to Steve. "That's how we did it last time, that's how we'll do it again. It's just a..." he looked to the new Avengers. "A different together."


	6. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS GET STEAMY...

Ultron had grown used to having Aiva attached to his side at all times now, to the point where he often became alarmed without her near. He had become paranoid, he left no trace of his location, but he still feared they would be found. Of course he wasn’t afraid for himself, he just didn’t want anything to happen to Aiva. He had seen every atrocity humans committed, despite the Avengers being the “good guys” he didn’t trust them to not harm her. But he still couldn’t let her know anything he was doing, he feared rejection. Of course, he still wanted to exterminate humans… but not her. She was different.

He walked to her “room”, flashing his metal teeth in a smile as he strode over to her sleeping form. Inside, Ultron felt a pang of guilt for her. He feared letting her go outside, but knew she would wither down here, she needed things he didn’t. Gently, he leaned down and lifted her into his arms, sitting where she lay before. He gazed down at her, quirking an eyebrow curiously at her pajama shirt, the first four buttons undone and nearly exposing her.

Slowly, he reached a hand down and trailed his index finger along the hem of Aiva’s shirt. He lifted it to expose her rib cage, running a finger along the jagged scar. She gasped, jolting awake and clinging tight to him on instinct. Ultron frowned, placing his hands on her waist gently as her labored breathing slowed.

“How did you get the scar…?” He whispered, his hands still ever so slightly pushing the back of her shirt up to feel more of her porcelain skin. 

“I uh…” She muttered, her head buried into his shoulder. “An old boyfriend didn’t… H-He thought I was cheating on him with a friend.” Her voice caught in her throat and she went to move and escape any judgement that might come, firmly held in place by him.

He had to use every fibre of his being to not explode into a rage. “Humans are such filth.” He snarled, pressing her to his chest and stroking her hair, only getting a nod of agreement from her as she tried to compose herself.

“I know they are…” She whispered, making his allegorical heart soar. Although insignificant, it made him gain some small confidence in telling her of his plans.

“I don’t want to, but I have to go soon.” He told her gently, giving a small smile at the fear that grew in her eyes. “No, no, I’ll be back.” Ultron explained, kissing her softly.

“I… P-Promise?” She asked once her lips were released, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his jaw, making him shudder.

“I promise.” He moaned softly, “Just stay here, you’ll be safe.”

"I want to come with.." She whispered, trying to sway him by tracing kisses down his neck.

"No." His voice was stern this time, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But-"

"The answer is no!" His growl came, cutting her off mid-statement. She flinched, nodding silently and pulling back from him a little. Ultron gave a sigh, "I can't let you come. It's too dangerous." He looked down at her, groaning at the tears forming in her eyes. "Nooo, please don't cry." He whined, "Please, this is for your own good." He watched as she stared up at him with watery eyes and sighed, caving after a few seconds. "Alright I'll find somewhere safe for you." He murmured.

She wiped her tears and smiled, curling against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're evil." He remarked, laying back and enjoying her warmth. Aiva gazed up at him, kissing him gently and gasping at the bite he gave her lower lip. Ultron narrowed his eyes as he smirked, resting his hand on her lower back and ghosting his fingers under the hem of her pajama pants.

She gave a tiny whimper, her red face only making him want to play with her more. He trapped her in a kiss, sliding his large hand under her pants to cup her ass, the moan she gave driving him insane. Ultron’s voice came as a low growl as he pressed his lips to the spot below her jaw, “Please, I want it.”

He would never dream of admitting it, the thought drove him insane. But being Stark’s love child gave him the same sex drive. She gave a tiny mewl as his finger grazed her slick folds. “N-No..” She gasped, pushing back on his chest. “Not yet… Please.” Came her labored breath.

Ultron pulled back and nodded, kissing her forehead. “For you.” He murmured, although reluctantly. He was a monster, he wouldn't deny it, but not that much of a monster.

“We’ll leave tomorrow.” He whispered, “I’ve been working on another secret, to make me stronger.” He explained, “I’m gonna be getting materials, then we’ll make another stop… I need to find somewhere safe for you, the best option would be for you to hide in plain sight, in public.” He noted how she tensed up and frowned. “I know. I don’t like it either. But when it’s safe again, I’ll let you know.”

“Ok.” She agreed simply, “Promise you won’t get hurt?” Her voice came out shakier than she hoped.

“I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...But not as steamy as you hoped!


	7. Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support you guys, it's gotten to the point where there are too many comments to reply to all of them, so please don't be offended if I don't respond, I love you all!

Ultron had drugged Aiva for the trip with her consent, so she didn't have to be awake with nothing to do while they flew. He had gathered the materials he needed, something the Avengers could never beat. Adamantium. He had robots to help him build his new chassis being shipped to their new base of operations. Now, he was flying towards the Avengers Facility, Aiva asleep in his arms as he got a glimpse of the building before he dropped her somewhere safe.

He never expected to get knocked out of the sky by a missile hitting his leg and sending the two of them toppling to the ground. Aiva tumbled out of his grasp, snapping awake as she hit the ground. He thanked whatever god there was that she had been asleep and the impact wasn't as devastating. Ultron didn't bother to check for more fire, jumping on top of Aiva in a second to protect her. She trembled beneath him, her eyes wide with horror. “Wh-What’s going on?!” She screamed, another missile hitting the spot beside them before Ultron rolled them out of the way.

He was furious, he was reckless when he brought her this close and thought nothing would go wrong. “Decided to pay your dad a visit?” A familiar voice rang out behind him, his entire body tensing. In a flash Ultron was standing at his full height and blasting Stark with energy, a large scar left across the metal of his chest piece.

“I-Iron Man?” Aiva stammered to herself, her voice catching in her throat as she took in her surroundings. “THE AVENGERS?!” She screeched at Ultron.

“This is why I don’t tell you my personal matters!” He snarled, knocking Tony aside only to be kicked in the side of the head by Sam as he flew down.

“Steve, looks like he kidnapped an innocent.” Tony coughed, recovering from the punch.

Ultron’s eyes widened in horror, “NO!” He boomed, his voice almost deafening as he moved to run to Aiva, taking flight as she was grabbed by Rhodey. “LET HER GO!”

“It’s alright we’re gonna get you out of here.” Rhodey “reassured”, trying to stop her thrashing.

She panicked, her breaths becoming shorter and shorter as she flailed violently in an attempt to escape. “No no no!!!” She cried, “Let me go!!” She reached to Ultron, his hand grabbing hers firmly.

“Duck!” He commanded, his free hand shooting energy at War Machine, leading to Aiva’s release. He pulled her to his chest, clutching her tight and flying off as fast as he could.

Tony flew after him, “Let the girl go, Ultron!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Ultron snarled, blasting energy into his face, making him tumble backwards. 

In an instant, Vision was beside Tony with a hand on his chest to hold him back. “No.” He said simply, “He will be back.”

\---

“You let him go?!” Wanda snarled. It was long after the battle, only her and Vision alone in the training room.

“There was no need to harm the girl to get to him.” He explained calmly, “He’ll be back, I can guarantee it.”

“We could have had him! I thought you stopped him from getting away last time, how is he back?”

He could only respond with silence.

She took a step back in horror, “You let him go…” She breathed, her knees weak. “You let him leave because you didn't want to kill him..”

Again, silence.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head slowly, the two had been in a relationship for a month and a half now. She didn't see it going for much longer now though. She didn't fight it, letting the tears fall as she crumpled to the floor.

“I’m not deserving of you..” He murmured, “Because I do not regret it. I believe he could still change one day.”

“He killed my brother!!” Wanda screamed, fighting the urge to destroy something.

“I know… I will find a way to make this right though, I swear.” He knelt before her, clutching her hands in his own. 

\---

Aiva had 3 cracked ribs and a hairline fracture in her left arm. He realized it would have been disastrous if her body wasn't limp when she hit the ground, but he didn't hate himself any less.

“I’m okay, I swear…” She rasped, her voice weak. They were somewhere else now, looked like abandoned subway tunnels. “As long as I get a brace everything will fix itself before the month is over.”

Ultron remained silent, his head in his hands as he sat off to the side. “I can’t believe I let this happen.” He muttered, looking up at her. “You could have died because of me.”

She looked down at her lap and frowned, blaming herself when others were upset was an old habit she picked up. “I’m sorry..”

He stood fluidly, appearing by her in an instant and clutching her uninjured hand. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

The couple remained silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the company of one another before Aiva cleared her throat and looked up to meet his gaze. “Why were you fighting the Avengers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! There might be two updates today, depending on how fast I can write c:


	8. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut!

He had no answer. Not immediately at least. Aiva knew he was trying to think of something believable the second he opened his mouth and said “They’re more of a threat than people think.” Ultron explained. It wasn't a lie. Stark created him, and Stark was willing to create Vision, who could have easily gone awry and destroyed them. He was reckless and needed to be stopped. “Just look at how they attacked us! You could have died!” He barked, his anger getting the better of him as his grip on her hand tightened. She cried out in pain, pulling back quickly as her eyes welled with tears.

She was afraid of him.

Aiva could see the regret and sadness in his inhuman eyes. “No no!” He gasped, frantically grabbing for her hand and kissing it lightly. “I didn't… I didn't mean to.” He hated how fragile she was. Life chooses who’s weak, he said it himself, and she certainly was. He wanted to make her stronger, make her hold up against the elements. As much as Ultron wanted he knew this would not be the last time she got involved in combat.

“It’s ok.” She breathed, “Nothing’s broken.” Aiva pulled her hand back and placed it on his cheek. She thought about just a month ago, when he first appeared in her room and how she knew even then that this would happen. She knew her small crush would explode into full blown- she didn't want to think the word, but she knew it was true. 

Ultron leaned against her touch, a pleased sigh escaping. He wanted to take her right then and there, but she was still injured. Both of them regretted not acting on it before the fight. He crawled above her, his large frame dwarfing her as he grinned, tugging her pants down. “Please.” He purred, his eyebrows quirking as he leaned down to nip her neck.

“Yes..” Aiva gasped, making sure to keep her left arm immobilized. He couldn't claim her yet, he was sure he would injure her, but that didn't mean he couldn't pleasure her. She needed a stress release even though he too could feel it with artificial nerves.

One arm slid under her waist as he captured her lips, his hand slowly teasing its way down her waist and resting above the spot between her legs. “How bad?”

Aiva whined, arching her back to try and coax his hand down further. “Ultron, please~” She gasped, writhing beneath him as a dark chuckle echoed from him. “Please, god I want it!”

“As you wish.” Ultron murmured, sliding his hand between her thighs and pressing on her clit. She screamed, unable to hold back. It had been almost a year and a half since she had been touched by anyone else. Masturbation was an option, but it certainly wasn't the same. She had since learned that Ultron had watched everything she did from her computer, it was embarrassing but in other ways she was excited by it, he knew what she liked then.

The sound alone made him groan in ecstasy, “Oh Aiva..” He thrummed, sliding his middle digit inside her and smirking at the mewling noises she gave. “You will be the death of me.” A growl rose from within him as he added a second finger, his palm pressing against her sensitive bud. In an instant her climax came, but he kept going, basking in the warmth of her, increasing speed until she came a second time. The robot retracted the hand beneath her, tearing her shirt to expose her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

He pulled away after the third time, simply watching and admiring her vulnerable form as she basked in the afterglow. Aiva’s ragged breathing slowed, curling against Ultron as he lay beside her, pulling her small body against him. He glanced at her injured arm with disgust. He caused that. In the end, they both realized he was a threat to her. But that meant nothing. Neither would give up the other.

\---

Aiva peered curiously at the robot as it worked away, Ultron watching over her with a satisfied smile. “That’s you?” She chirped innocently, gazing upon the half built body constantly being welded as parts so small she couldn't even see were adjusted.

“Mhmm.” He hummed, stepping closer and leaning down to capture her waist in his arms. She squealed, wriggling as he left a trail of kisses along her throat. 

“Stop it~!” She giggled, turning to face him and trying to push away. He watched her sardonically, his body unmoving as she squirmed.

“You know you have to try harder than that sweetheart.” Ultron mocked, tightening his grip as the robot behind her worked on more… private areas of his body. Special modifications, just for her. She gazed up at him with wide eyes, crocodile tears welling up. He groaned, releasing her instantly. "You're my one weakness." He sighed, trailing a hand down her side, grinning at the shudder she gave.

"I'm going to protect you." Ultron murmured, "No matter what it takes I'm not letting you get hurt." He wanted to bring up the option of modification, but he wondered how she would react, and just how exactly he would make her safer. Experimentation was too dangerous, he could lose her so easily. His chest tightened at the thought.

He didn't want to upload her into a robotic body, she wouldn't be the same, she was perfect as she was already. If he couldn't change her, he'd change the area around her. One way or another she'd be safe, he wouldn't let the Avengers hurt her again.


	9. No chapter today D:

I have horrible news! No chapter today! And there probably won't be any this weekend because I'll be at ACen

But I do have good news! My best friend and I have started an Age of Ultron rp called Rise to Power and we're looking for people to join! I'll link it down below, there's tons of characters open and OCs are welcome. Aiva will be in it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the rp: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Rise-to-Power/178651/


End file.
